


Priorities and Options

by Parley



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types, Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 12:16:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5828227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parley/pseuds/Parley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura works in a bar and had been chasing a "straight" girl for over a year. Betty is Laura's best friend since childhood who also works in a bar..........with Carmilla.</p><p> </p><p>What's the worst that could happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Priorities and Options

Laura had finished a long shift at work the night before in the bar that she worked at, Silas Bar. It had the busiest student nights in town with ridiculously cheap drinks. She had decided to take the day off of university to recover. Yeah that was totally it. Nothing to do with the fact that the girl she had been chasing for a year asking her to come with her to the dentist because she hated it. Nope nothing to do with that at all.

She was called Danny. Laura and Danny had met about 2 years ago at a flat party and hit it off pretty well. Laura never saw her again until a year later when they happened to be going to the same gig and their mutual friend Lafontaine got it into her head that they were going to hook the pair of them up. Well it was really Perry’s idea but whatever Perry said Laf did. They were kind cute but gross that way. When Danny showed up Laura had completely forgot how hot she was. Like seriously. Did she have reverse beer goggles at that party or did Danny get hotter??! That’s when she was totally hooked. 

Laura pulled herself together and made her way to the train station because Danny lived at the other side of town. On the long train ride she was trying to figure out why she let herself torture herself with Danny. Danny claimed to be straight and Laura wasn’t sure if that was what made her more appealing or if it was just that they got on so well. She couldn’t be this hot and straight, plus everything about Danny screamed gay. From the way she walked to the way she dressed. Danny also knew that she liked her because Laf convinced her on a drunken night out just to tell Danny how she felt by text. It made sense at the time but Danny replied and said she wasn’t sure how she felt yet but that didn’t mean she didn’t feel anything. Perfect. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night Laura was trying to get some studying in after day with Danny but she seriously could get this girl out of her head. Laf used to make fun of Laura for years because she was basically A-sexual for a while. She would make friends with people and they would become attracted to her but Laura would only see them as friends. It’s not like she hadn’t had girlfriends before, that’s actually how she became friends with Laf and Perry. Laura went out with their friend Natalie, however things didn’t work out with them and she seemed to get Laf and Perry in the break up. 

Laura clicked on her browser and went on to tumblr for a bit of procrastination and she had got another message from a girl that had noticed she had been re-blogging a lot of Naomi and Emily posts. Her name was Emma and yeah she was cute and seemed fun but Laura was always a bit held back when it came to random people she talked to on the internet. Maybe that stemmed from her super over protective dad and the fact he made her watch loads of videos on internet safety. If she was totally honest with herself it was because she was scared she wouldn’t be able to keep up with conversation when she met her by herself or that her nervous rambling would take over. 

Just then her dorm room door swung open and there stood Betty with a bottle of tequila in one hand and case of beer under her other arm. 

“step away from the computer and drink with me loser” she slurred.

“are you already wasted its like 9pm? Light weight!” Laura snorted.

Betty stood up and composed herself “of course not but that’s how I expect us to sound in like 3 hours. Now are you gonna come help me with this case of beer or do I have to hobble in, carrying this all by myself like the functioning alcoholic I am?”

She looked back at her computer and then to Betty. Maybe this was exactly what she needed.  


\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was now 1am. Laura and Betty were completely gone and lying on the floor of Laura’s dorm room talking about the past and their child hood. They had always been close but so different, most people were surprised that the two were even friends. They had met when they were 7 years old when Betty had moved into her street, she lived next door and to this day they’re not sure who approached who to start hanging out but they still blame each other. They got in loads of trouble together growing up and that’s what kept them close, but as they got older they started to notice they had nothing really in common. Betty barely finished school, was always in trouble and became really into boys. Whereas Laura loved school, Betty was her bad influence and was a closet lesbian. They even constantly admit that if they met right now in college that they would never be friends. It was just luck that Betty was placed in a dorm the floor below Laura and they wouldn’t have it any other way. 

Laura had finished her beer and she peeled herself from the floor before shouting back to Betty to see if she needed another.

“yeah, oh my god I forgot to tell you. There is a totally hot lesbian working in my new job. Wanna see?” Betty slurred as she made her way to the computer. Betty had always been great that way when Laura finally came out to her and she was thankful for that. She acted like it was no big deal and it was definitely better than her making a big thing out of it, it was all so casual.

“when have I ever said no to…” then she saw her. “HELLO… who is that?”

“that. Is Carmilla. But she is in a long term relationship. Sorry L”

“not for long” Laura said with a cocky grin on her face as she went to make herself comfortable on her bed, Dutch courage clearly taking over.

“yeah like you have any game. Name the last time you had a date”

“hey! I have dates! I just don’t boast about them. A lady never kisses and tells”

 

Betty scoffed and clicked off of her Facebook, in turn accidentally stumbling onto Laura’s Tumblr where lay a message from Emma asking if she was sure she couldn’t get her number. Betty grinned and quickly typed out a message to the girl with Laura’s number attached. “oh well since you’re such a player then I guess you can’t get mad that I have helped your game by giving this cute Emma girl your number?”

Laura sprung up on her bed. “You didn’t??!”

“players gotta play. Bye lauraaaaaaaaaaaaa” She said as she snuck out of the dorm.

_Well fuck._

__

**Author's Note:**

> This is short because i'm not quite sure about it yet.
> 
> Let me know what you think.


End file.
